The Wolf Angel
by Hara Pendraira
Summary: Edward leaves than Bella family is killed in an animal attack , and when bella thought it couldnt get any worse Jake leaves her. She is so feed up with it that she is ready to kill herself but what happend when a wolf does almost that? R&R plez read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a takes place in New Moon. After Edward leaves. She goes to the medow but instead of the vamp. Theres wolfs.**

The memories of his medow are still fresh in my mind. The wildflowers showing off their natural beauty. The sun shining throw the over brush of trees...

I cant take the pain anymore. E-He left me and now Jake, my personal sun. What am I going to do? I cant handle this pain anymore. My Dad... My mom, Phil. All killed by a wild animal . I know what animal killed them... Vampire, it was Victoria killing people I love to hurt me and suffer. I was unwanted a distraction. It is all my fault, I want them, I want to be with them. He wouldnt have to worry any longer. But how? How can I do it?...

I'll go to La Push cliffs tomorrow. I think that is the way to go. Or I could go tonight. Fine, I'm going tonight.

Ahead I could see the trees thining out . I found it. As I got closer I could see a herd of deer, there had to be 12 or 13 of them. I watch quitely as the deer ate in a family... Family. How much I missed mine. But I will see them soon.

A sound came from the oppisite side of the medow. It must be something after the deer. I lay back aginst the ground and close my eyes. I didnt want to watch whatever it is get them. I hope they got away.

The noise got louder but more closer to me. If it is an animal it will just over look me.

A growl came from the right of me. I snaped my eyes opened to see a big light brown wolf. Before it could even register, the wolf started attacking me. Its claws ranking all over my body. I could fell his teeth sink into my leg, but as soon as it was in its mouth it dropped and started whining. I didnt even notice that I had closed my eyes again. Looking the wolf in the eyes I could see that it was beating itself up over this.

I slowly reached out my hand, makeing sure not to startle the wolf. " Its O.k you didnt know any better. It is o.k. Dont be sad, because if you are I will be sad too. Be happy dont worry. I am not wanted here. It is just how things work." Even tough it was painful as hell I lifted myself off the ground into a sitting head slumped down. I took each side of its mussle, makeing it look at me. " You. Did. Nothing. Wrong." kissing its mussle. I could feel the blood flowing from my wounds.

There was howling in the distance. The wolf looked more sad of that. Maybe the wolf pack will finish me off.

About six other wolfs broke through the trees to where we were. The other wolfs closeing us in a circle. I slowly stand, the pain long forgotten because of all the fear coursing trough my vains. The biggest one out the pack, a midnight black wolf started walking toward us. I took a step back, my body trembling. I fell to my knees and hid my face in the wolf next to me. My breathing coming in pant, every breath getting more and more stressed to get out. A panic attack is going to come I can fell it. The wolf that I was clinging to whined and wiggled out of my grip, following the other wolfs into the forest.

This is my chance to run. I got up slowly make sure they were gone and took off into the direction I came from. Run.. Run.. RUN.

**A/N: Please talk to me tell me What u think **

**Should i continue or give up **

**kk talk to u later thanks **


	2. Why me?

**A/N: This is a takes place in New Moon. After Edward leaves. She goes to the medow but instead of the vamp. Theres wolfs.**

**Chapter 1**

The memories of his medow are still fresh in my mind. The wildflowers showing off their natural beauty. The sun shining throw the over brush of trees...

I cant take the pain anymore. E-He left me and now Jake, my personal sun. What am I going to do? I cant handle this pain anymore. My Dad... My mom, Phil. All killed by a wild animal . I know what animal killed them... Vampire, it was Victoria killing people I love to hurt me and suffer. I was unwanted a distraction. It is all my fault, I want them, I want to be with them. He wouldnt have to worry any longer. But how? How can I do it?...

I'll go to La Push cliffs tomorrow. I think that is the way to go. Or I could go tonight. Fine, I'm going tonight.

Ahead I could see the trees thining out . I found it. As I got closer I could see a herd of deer, there had to be 12 or 13 of them. I watch quitely as the deer ate in a family... Family. How much I missed mine. But I will see them soon.

A sound came from the oppisite side of the medow. It must be something after the deer. I lay back aginst the ground and close my eyes. I didnt want to watch whatever it is get them. I hope they got away.

The noise got louder but more closer to me. If it is an animal it will just over look me.

A growl came from the right of me. I snaped my eyes opened to see a big light brown wolf. Before it could even register, the wolf started attacking me. Its claws ranking all over my body. I could fell his teeth sink into my leg, but as soon as it was in its mouth it dropped and started whining. I didnt even notice that I had closed my eyes again. Looking the wolf in the eyes I could see that it was beating itself up over this.

I slowly reached out my hand, makeing sure not to startle the wolf. " Its O.k you didnt know any better. It is o.k. Dont be sad, because if you are I will be sad too. Be happy dont worry. I am not wanted here. It is just how things work." Even tough it was painful as hell I lifted myself off the ground into a sitting head slumped down. I took each side of its mussle, makeing it look at me. " You. Did. Nothing. Wrong." kissing its mussle. I could feel the blood flowing from my wounds.

There was howling in the distance. The wolf looked more sad of that. Maybe the wolf pack will finish me off.

About six other wolfs broke through the trees to where we were. The other wolfs closeing us in a circle. I slowly stand, the pain long forgotten because of all the fear coursing trough my vains. The biggest one out the pack, a midnight black wolf started walking toward us. I took a step back, my body trembling. I fell to my knees and hid my face in the wolf next to me. My breathing coming in pant, every breath getting more and more stressed to get out. A panic attack is going to come I can fell it. The wolf that I was clinging to whined and wiggled out of my grip, following the other wolfs into the forest.

This is my chance to run. I got up slowly make sure they were gone and took off into the direction I came from. Run.. Run.. RUN.

I did cause myself some more injuries on the way but I made it out of the trees. By my truck was Jake. What was he doing out here. He looked angery, irritated.

Holding on to my bleeding arm , limping the rest of the way to my truck.

" What do you want?" I questioned with as much anger and fustration I had in me at this point. The pain surging through my body.

" I- Bella, what happen to you?" I could tell it was a fake suprise. So it is true he didnt care for me.

" Nothing... Could you move? I got to do somethings."

" I'll drive you to-"

" No Jake! I dont need your help" pushing him out the way getting in the cab and driving away.

I reached my house just to see same and his cult on my front porch. What the hell do they want?

" What came here to recrute? Well no luck here." I said a little breathless, the pain kicking in now that i am no longer in danger.

" Bella, you need to go to a hospital." Sam comanded.

" I am of age and law states i can refuse medical attention. So get lose!"

" Were not going anywhere." I thing his name is Jared.

" Fine, whatever just be ready when the cops come here." I coughed i could taste the blood. That just made me want to vomit, the smell was getting to me. i made it to my door but was caught by my wrist.

" You stupid little bitch we come all this way to make sure you are alright and you call the cops on us" It was Paul

" I doesnt matter if i will die tonight i die. I dont mind. I do not belong here i have nobody they are all dead.. or.. or left me. Because of you and your cult took the only person i had left. I am alone. You dont care so dont act like you do. Keep away from me." They all looked shocked some looked almost sad, but one looked like he was sorry for me. He reminded me of my old Jake. Walking over and taking his hand I pulled him next to me.

" He will keep and eye on me tonight, Well if thats ok with you?" I couldnt make it any more louder that a whisper.

" Ya, I'll stay here Sam." Sam gave a quick nod to him before leaving.

Opening the door I told the boy that he could sleep in my room. I would sleep in my dads room. I knew i wasnt going to last all that long. I knew tonight I would die. I waited until he was sleep to actualy let the pain in. It was unbearable. Maybe a bath will help, getting into the bath tub didnt help either. But i could feel my energy slipping away. I hope to see my family . My mom and dad, Phil. All waiting for my arrival.

The darkness came.

**A/N: I was wondering what you guys think **

**so plez review i would really love to hear what u think **

**the reviews is what make me want to right **

**so if i was wondering if i could get at least 10**

**kk talk to u later **

**till next time bye**


	3. Dead But wolf

**A/N: This might not make sense right now but just chill it will be explained later. **

The darkness came but it was like when your half sleep and half wake. I could hear and feel some what but didnt have the strangth to do much more.

"Bella?...BELLA!" the boy called for me. I still never caught his name. Some one was shaking me. OWW. That hurt.

" Shit, Shit, Shit... What am i going to do i was suppose to be watching you" i could here him walk out of the room not even a few seconds later i could here the front door closeing. He was just going to leave me here.

A wolfs howl came through the house it sounded really close. The sounded so broken, poor thing.

My back door closeing. people were talking just down stairs. they started making their way up the stairs and to the bathrom.

" What happen?" Was the Jake what is he doing her. Pretending like he cares it is really pissing me off. A heat ran trough my veins.

" I .. Uhh.. Fell asleep and when i woke up she was like this i think she is.. is... dead" That boy sounded so broken.

" No, She is still alive but barely." Sam... That did it the heat changed into pain i could feel my bones popping and breaking my skin ripping and the tube brakeing.

What the hell just happened the bath tub just broke. I still didnt have the strangth to open my eyes yet.

" What the fuck? Sam she is one of us." It was Paul.

" Jake, Embry, and Seth go out and see if you can talked to her" How is being out side talking to me, idots.

" What look at her fur it is pure white... Do you think that she is the She- wolf from that legend." Jared asked.

" But she is not one of us she doesnt have the gene." Sam commented

Bella? Three voices come out of no where in my head.

I jumped up out of my trance and screamed but it came out more of a howling noise.

Oh my god. I have gone insane. God let me die, let me die. I chanted frantic.

Is that really want Bells is to leave me? Jake questioned sound lost and broken. Pictures of me and Jake flash through me head but it was like it was through his eyes.

Its my only choice my mind whispered with that i took off. Darting out of view, block the voices. I dont belong, I am supose to be dead. The chanted over and over. I cant be here. I dont belong


	4. Sorry

**Sorry guys i have been having some trouble with my computer it wont let me do some things and then at the end of last month the internet quit working but i will be updateing soon but i am also going to a family reunion in a couple of weeks so that time i wont update **

**i am going to update **

**gene blast **

**vamp suprise**

**oh sister**

**the alt ending to eclipse **

**and the wolf angel **

**some might be later then others but i will get to them by this week kk **

**again i am really sorry but i am typein now so i might have one up to night if i do it will be alt. eclipse thou ook **

**well thanks for ur support and again sorry **


	5. I dont want to live anymore

**A/N: This is a takes place in New Moon. After Edward leaves. She goes to the medow but instead of the vamp. Theres wolfs.**

**Chapter 1**

The memories of his medow are still fresh in my mind. The wildflowers showing off their natural beauty. The sun shining throw the over brush of trees...

I cant take the pain anymore. E-He left me and now Jake, my personal sun. What am I going to do? I cant handle this pain anymore. My Dad... My mom, Phil. All killed by a wild animal . I know what animal killed them... Vampire, it was Victoria killing people I love to hurt me and suffer. I was unwanted a distraction. It is all my fault, I want them, I want to be with them. He wouldnt have to worry any longer. But how? How can I do it?...

I'll go to La Push cliffs tomorrow. I think that is the way to go. Or I could go tonight. Fine, I'm going tonight.

Ahead I could see the trees thining out . I found it. As I got closer I could see a herd of deer, there had to be 12 or 13 of them. I watch quitely as the deer ate in a family... Family. How much I missed mine. But I will see them soon.

A sound came from the oppisite side of the medow. It must be something after the deer. I lay back aginst the ground and close my eyes. I didnt want to watch whatever it is get them. I hope they got away.

The noise got louder but more closer to me. If it is an animal it will just over look me.

A growl came from the right of me. I snaped my eyes opened to see a big light brown wolf. Before it could even register, the wolf started attacking me. Its claws ranking all over my body. I could fell his teeth sink into my leg, but as soon as it was in its mouth it dropped and started whining. I didnt even notice that I had closed my eyes again. Looking the wolf in the eyes I could see that it was beating itself up over this.

I slowly reached out my hand, makeing sure not to startle the wolf. " Its O.k you didnt know any better. It is o.k. Dont be sad, because if you are I will be sad too. Be happy dont worry. I am not wanted here. It is just how things work." Even tough it was painful as hell I lifted myself off the ground into a sitting head slumped down. I took each side of its mussle, makeing it look at me. " You. Did. Nothing. Wrong." kissing its mussle. I could feel the blood flowing from my wounds.

There was howling in the distance. The wolf looked more sad of that. Maybe the wolf pack will finish me off.

About six other wolfs broke through the trees to where we were. The other wolfs closeing us in a circle. I slowly stand, the pain long forgotten because of all the fear coursing trough my vains. The biggest one out the pack, a midnight black wolf started walking toward us. I took a step back, my body trembling. I fell to my knees and hid my face in the wolf next to me. My breathing coming in pant, every breath getting more and more stressed to get out. A panic attack is going to come I can fell it. The wolf that I was clinging to whined and wiggled out of my grip, following the other wolfs into the forest.

This is my chance to run. I got up slowly make sure they were gone and took off into the direction I came from. Run.. Run.. RUN. I did cause myself some more injuries on the way but I made it out of the trees. By my truck was Jake. What was he doing out here. He looked angery, irritated.

Holding on to my bleeding arm , limping the rest of the way to my truck.

" What do you want?" I questioned with as much anger and fustration I had in me at this point. The pain surging through my body.

" I- Bella, what happen to you?" I could tell it was a fake suprise. So it is true he didnt care for me.

" Nothing... Could you move? I got to do somethings."

" I'll drive you to-"

" No Jake! I dont need your help" pushing him out the way getting in the cab and driving away.

I reached my house just to see same and his cult on my front porch. What the hell do they want?

" What came here to recrute? Well no luck here." I said a little breathless, the pain kicking in now that i am no longer in danger.

" Bella, you need to go to a hospital." Sam comanded.

" I am of age and law states i can refuse medical attention. So get lose!"

" Were not going anywhere." I thing his name is Jared.

" Fine, whatever just be ready when the cops come here." I coughed i could taste the blood. That just made me want to vomit, the smell was getting to me. i made it to my door but was caught by my wrist.

" You stupid little bitch we come all this way to make sure you are alright and you call the cops on us" It was Paul

" I doesnt matter if i will die tonight i die. I dont mind. I do not belong here i have nobody they are all dead.. or.. or left me. Because of you and your cult took the only person i had left. I am alone. You dont care so dont act like you do. Keep away from me." They all looked shocked some looked almost sad, but one looked like he was sorry for me. He reminded me of my old Jake. Walking over and taking his hand I pulled him next to me.

" He will keep and eye on me tonight, Well if thats ok with you?" I couldnt make it any more louder that a whisper.

" Ya, I'll stay here Sam." Sam gave a quick nod to him before leaving.

Opening the door I told the boy that he could sleep in my room. I would sleep in my dads room. I knew i wasnt going to last all that long. I knew tonight I would die. I waited until he was sleep to actualy let the pain in. It was unbearable. Maybe a bath will help, getting into the bath tub didnt help either. But i could feel my energy slipping away. I hope to see my family . My mom and dad, Phil. All waiting for my arrival.

The darkness came but it was like when your half sleep and half wake. I could hear and feel some what but didnt have the strangth to do much more.

"Bella?...BELLA!" the boy called for me. I still never caught his name. Some one was shaking me. OWW. That hurt.

" Shit, Shit, Shit... What am i going to do i was suppose to be watching you" i could here him walk out of the room not even a few seconds later i could here the front door closeing. He was just going to leave me here.

A wolfs howl came through the house it sounded really close. The sounded so broken, poor thing.

My back door closeing. people were talking just down stairs. they started making their way up the stairs and to the bathrom.

" What happen?" Was the Jake what is he doing her. Pretending like he cares it is really pissing me off. A heat ran trough my veins.

" I .. Uhh.. Fell asleep and when i woke up she was like this i think she is.. is... dead" That boy sounded so broken.

" No, She is still alive but barely." Sam... That did it the heat changed into pain i could feel my bones popping and breaking my skin ripping and the tube brakeing.

What the hell just happened the bath tub just broke. I still didnt have the strangth to open my eyes yet.

" What the fuck? Sam she is one of us." It was Paul.

" Jake, Embry, and Seth go out and see if you can talked to her" How is being out side talking to me, idots.

" What look at her fur it is pure white... Do you think that she is the She- wolf from that legend." Jared asked.

" But she is not one of us she doesnt have the gene." Sam commented

Bella? Three voices come out of no where in my head.

I jumped up out of my trance and screamed but it came out more of a howling noise.

Oh my god. I have gone insane. God let me die, let me die. I chanted frantic.

Is that really want Bells is to leave me? Jake questioned sound lost and broken. Pictures of me and Jake flash through me head but it was like it was through his eyes.

Chapter 2

I could hear them coming behind me, Someone- no there is more then one person fallowing m.

'Why the hell arent I dead? Or even tired for that matter?' I asked myself

I didnt expect to get a responce back, so when a voice responded I stopped in my tracks looking around the surrounding forest trying to find the source of the voice.

'Because thats a wolf thing and we health fast and dont get tired eaisly' that voice...I know that voice.

'Quil?' I questioned.

'The one and only.' He snickered at the end of his comment.

A russling started to get closer to where i was behind me. Immeditaly my proective nature takes over. Faceing the place the noise is coming from, leting out a visous growl.

'Calm down. Its just us.' Sams voice rang in my head

'Sam?' God Ive gone insane havent I. Maybe I got brain damage from the extensive blood loss.

'Yes, its me. And your brain is just fine.' I could hear laughter in my head.

A figure started to move towards me from the woods in front of me. As it got closer i could see it wasnt alone. I continued to look intill i noticed something about them, something familiar. Then it hit me these were the wolfs from yesturday.

Fear then slithered throw my veins, these were the same wolfs that attacked me yesturday. Slowly I back away never taking my eyes off the group of wolfs in front of me. All my features protraing fear. But if i was going to die this way , yes it will be hell of painful but on the bright side I still get to die.

'Why are you so stuck on dieing? For what so leech that said he used you then dumped you?' Jake yelled angerly at me. I could see that he tought this was stupid but to me it was my everything.

I couldnt even awnser at the mention of him brought me back into my memories that lead to this behavior. Him leaving me all alone with no one, My mom and Phils deaths that was caused by me, walking in on the grossm sence of Charlies death. Then Jake leaveing me telling me the same thing he told me. That was the last straw, I was done.I could feel the feelings rushing back to me in a instant i could feel all of the pain i had held in for so long. The feeling shows how broken i really am .

Somewhere with in my memories my body started to constrict and become smaller again. Next thing i know i am on the moss covered forest floor naked. I didnt mind it thow, it was more like i didnt care anymore.I just want to be alone to wither in my own pain alone.

"Bella, please look at me." this honey sweet voice sang to me.

Lifting my head slightly I looked into the direction the voice called from. Right where the wolfs were mere seconds ago now stood Sam and his cult half naked. At least they had cutoffs on .

The voice that called to me was the boy that stayed with me that night.

As soon as I looked into his beutiful brown eyes I couldnt bring myself to look away. A smile played on the lips of most of the cults faces. Jake glared at the boy, which suprisingly made me angery. But I didnt let it show.I just want to be alone.

Not careing anymore what they have to say to me, turning back to my knees pressing tighter then before into them. I really dont want to deal with this right now.

" Bella?" As soon as I heard Jake take a step closer to me, something went weird in my head.

I looked at him with shock and fear. What is this feeling?

Pushing my arms out from around me i scooted away from Jake scared of what was happening to me. Finaly when Jake catches on to my movements he stops dead in his tracks with a look of hurt etched deep in his features.

" Bella?" I turn to the voice only to be meet with the same beautiful eyes watching with consern filled eyes. His hand was out reached like he was tring to touch me. When he went to take a step foward, I brake.

"No!" I screamed, telling the band in my mind increase slaming into the gang in front of me. They fly throw the air a good maybe ten feet back from the spot they were at.

As they got up, they just as quickly started racing towards me.

" Please just leave me alone." I screamed.

"Bella, I know its scary but-" Sam tried to informed but I am not having it.

" NO! I dont want to be a monster... anymore than I already am. I ... I killed people. Because of me people died. I cant live when the people I cared about had to die just because of me. I dont want to be alone anymore Sam." by the end my voice was no louder than a whisper.

The wounds have been healed by now. But, I didnt make a move to get up off the ground. I just want to be left alone. I just want to sleep; an immortal slumper.

" Bella, listen to me. Im sorry. We want you Bella. Cant you see that. Please dont do this to us. You were born to belong with the pack." Sam spoke softly tring to convince me other wise.

" No, I quit!" spinning around i screamed in his face.

"Quit the pack?" Jared asked but got no response from his brothers, so i gave him one.

"Quit everything" I yelled.

"Bella, its your duty to-" once again I cut off Sam.

"There is no Bella" I put as much venom and distaste in my name. "at least not for long:" A wave of exggstion came over me making me sway on my feet.

"What do-" Quil was cut off by a living goddess herself.

"She means she is going to end her life... She is done with life." the woman said giving me a sad almost understanding smile.

"Shes not even listening. She has us." Jake yelled.

"It doesnt matter. She-"

" It might not to you but it does to me." Jack responded to the goddess comment.

" He is right Leah. She is one of the pack now." Sam said befor Leah could get anything out. Then he turned his gaze back onto me. " And you, no more trying to kill yourself." that athority tone back in his voice.

That snapped me out of my daze. Ho could he sit here and try to boss me around me around like he was my father. I could die if i wanted to.

" Who do you think you are?" I growled out at an after thought I added, " Your not my father and im not looking for any replacements."

I started to feel weaker, like all the energy was floating out of me.

My stomack started to twist a bit, I leaned puting my weight on the nearest tree. Which did not go unnoticed by the pack.

" Whats wrong?" Sam,Jake, Leah, and that boy asked all at the same time.

"My-" I was cut off when I gasped from the sharp, burning pain shoting throw my body; bringing me to my knees. I could hear my hart speeding up at a dangerous rate. By now my breathes were coming in pants.

" Bella, Whats going on? Are you okay?" that boy asked franticly

All i could do was look up at him, it took all my strength just to do that.

I was being deprived of strength, causeing me to become light headed and dizzy. I let my body tummble to the ground.

The pain never decreased more than anything I think it got worse

"Bella?" people were called me.

someone grabed my hand but dropped it quickly.

" She is frezzing." Someone said. Then i felt a whole lot of hands touch then pull away quickly.

" What could do this?" questioned one.

" I dont know. I have never seen this happen before." another awnsered.

Soon i was being lifted from the spot i was in.

Quickly I started to fade into the darkness; maybe this this time I could be with my family. But as soon as the thought came I thought about that boy. I couldnt help but feel sadden knowing Ill never see hime again.


	6. Life SUCKS!

Okay okay people I know I haven't been updating and you all probly hate me. But my internet got shut off and every things been going downhill since then. So I am really sorry! PLEZ FORGIVE ME! But I have the stories on paper now I just have to get on the computer and fixed so please be patient.

Thank You

Hara


End file.
